Stars Far Away
by 11Unknown11
Summary: A series of one-shots or drabbles. Each chapter will have a different pairing. Just like every little star shining far away. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've decided to start a new series. Isn't that wonderful? Not really. I'm trying to make this series as long as I can, just to challenge myself. My longest story has about only seven chapters.**

**Description: In which Wally and Artemis have a contest to see who can make to best ice cream.**

**Pairing: Spitfire**

**Characters: Artemis, Wally, Robin, Red Arrow, M'gann, and ?**

**Word Count: 900-950**

**Rating: K+**

**Other Notes: Maybe a bit OOC, I'm pretty sure neither of them make ice cream.**

* * *

Robin had no idea how he had gotten into the mess.

For starters, to whole cave was a mess. Cooking materials, sugar, flavouring and bacon seemed to cover the whole of Mt. Justice.

Understatement of the year.

Saying it covered the whole place wasn't enough. The kitchen was flooded by a one foot deep layer of materials to make ice cream, the ceiling dripping constantly. The zeta beams were stuffed with sugary cream many things he didn't recognise.

Robin himself was covered with food, egg yolk dripped down his back, sugar matted his hair and cream covered his sunglasses in a way that he could barely see anything.

Wally and Artemis were the worst. Both were trying to make ice cream, while throwing food and lumps of stuff that Robin was sure wasn't edible. They were both covered head to toe, making them look like giant ice cream monsters. Which would have been entertaining, if he wasn't covered with the stuff himself.

Red Arrow sat next to him, looking like he was about to run away and never come back again. Sadly, he was tied to a wooden chair with a straitjacket and metal chains binding him to the chair. He looked like he was about to explode, which made the scene much funnier. Robin's friend was covered in eggs. Miss Martian had accidentally chucked a whole carton onto his face, only to be bombed with eggs again when he had said Wally's ice cream wasn't going to be edible.

Every once in a while, Robin would turn to look at his ice cream monster friends, to see them shouting at each other at the top of their lungs, while blending together the ingredients for ice cream. Or actually, the tried to. Most of their ice cream was wasted, they threw it at each other.

Robin shook his head, jumped over Roy and clambered into the air vents.

* * *

Artemis wasn't having a good day.

First of all, she was covered in ice cream.

Second of all, she was sure she could cook better than Wally.

Third, why couldn't Robin just declare her winner and get over it?

Sadly, Artemis was sure Robin was making up excuses to make her and Wally clean up the mess.

Her fingers were sticky as she placed her scoop of 'ice cream' into the bowl and put a strawberry on top.

Finally, after eight hours of trying to make ice cream, both Artemis and Wally had finally finished making their ice cream.

If Artemis had anyone to blame for this mess, it would be M'gann. It was M'gann who had suggested they have a contest. At first it sounded like a good idea, but it got worse quickly. Then, M'gann had to rescue Robin from drowning in the ice cream filled air vents. And after that, M'gann had wanted them to stop because she was worried somebody was going to get hurt. Which would completely stop Artemis from creaming Wally.

So here they were, standing in front of the two judges, Robin and Red Arrow. Roy had finally been freed from his straitjacket, as he had almost dislocated his shoulder trying to get out of it. And Robin who used his blackmailing skills, had gotten Roy to stay and try their ice cream.

Placing her bowl of ice cream in front of the judges, she glared at Wally and walked out of the room and towards the one zeta beam M'gann had cleared out.

* * *

_Recognized, Artemis, B07. Recognized, Kid Flash, B03._

Red Arrow didn't move until he heard the computerised voice signalling the two competitors had left the cave.

He stared at the two lumps of stuff they called ice cream. One, looked like normal ice cream. The other just looked like a whole bunch of food squashed into a ball.

Robin poked at the two scoops of 'ice cream', and finally spoke.

"Archers first!"

Sighing, Roy took the spoon and shoved a spoonful of each into his mouth.

The first thing that came to mind was the fact that he wanted to regurgitate the food he had just eaten. The foul taste lingered in his mouth, and made his eyes water. Robin, who had done the same thing was hunched over and vomiting into a trash can.

"That was horrible." Was the first thing that came out of the Boy Wonder's mouth.

"We need some real ice cream."

"I know where we can get it!"

_Recognized, Robin, B01. Recognized, Red Arrow, B06._

* * *

Wally tapped his foot as the clock struck midnight. Wally, Artemis, and M'gann had been waiting for the two judges to tell them who had won. Finally, the two stepped into the room.

"We have made an easy decision." Robin boomed in the best voice he could manage. "The winner of the ice cream competition is..."

"Agent A." Roy stated.

"WHAT?" Wally blurted.

"Who's Agent A?" THe two females in the room asked at the same time.

"That's not even fair!" Wally protested. "He wasn't even in the competition!"

"I'm with him on this one."

"Well," Robin dragged the word. "Both of yours were so horrible that we had to get some real ice cream. But if Agent A wasn't there, the winner would have been M'gann."

Artemis stormed out of the room, and Wally followed her.

"I bet you can't make cookies as good as I can."

"I totally can!"

"Nope!"

"Next Saturday. I'll totally cream you next time!"

* * *

And the next day, Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Robin and Roy were forced to clean up the mess.

Well, Wally and Artemis were mostly chucking ice cream at each other.

* * *

**End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm in a good mood today, which resulted to another chapter of this story. I like AU stories, so this chapter will be set in another universe.**

**Description: AU, in which the Young Justice team is a street gang, and Batman secretly helps them.**

**Pairing: Chalant, Zatanna/Robin. Or whatever you like to call it.**

**Characters: Zatanna, Robin, and Batman.**

**Word Count: 550-600**

**Rating: K+, Mild violence.**

**Other Notes: Just when Robin meets Zatanna.**

* * *

Robin laughed as he swung through the air, leaping from building to building. On normal nights, he wouldn't dare to laugh as loud, knowing Batman would be out there. Not that he was worried. Batman always let him go.

Swinging down into an alley, he rolled into a landing and stood up with his arms spread wide like he was performing in front of a crowd. Grinning, he turned and sprinted into a smaller alley, he skittered to a stop at the sight in front of him.

Two thugs, had cornered a girl about his age. Looking at her face, he could tell she was absolutely terrified. Her face was white and her lip trembling.

The thugs had a gun pointed at her face, obviously trying to scare her to give them her golds and riches. As the two men stepped closer to the terrified girl, Robin posed his body, ready to strike.

Then, almost as if the girl had been waiting for this to happen the whole time, she opened her mouth.

"_Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib!"_

The two thugs were immediately tied up, almost as if it was magic. Then Robin realised their clothes had been changed into ropes. Stepping out of the shadows, he flipped a few times before landing in front of the girl and bowing deeply.

She stumbled back.

"Who are you?" She asked defensively.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you. You put up a nice show by the way."

"You saw that?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, you shouldn't have."

Now that he was standing closer to the girl, he could see her features more clearly. Wavy black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a magicians outfit. Almost as if she was some sort of superhero.

"I should get going." She said. "Maybe I'll see you again."

"Wait, who are you?" Robin asked.

She didn't respond. Instead, she opened her mouth to shout another spell. "_Wols nwod sih noitcaer emit! Etativel!"_

The girl levitated into the air. Robin reached to his belt to pull out a grappling hook, only to find his reaction slowed down. By the time he touched his belt, the girl was already gone.

* * *

Robin typed furiously on the computer, hacking into the government files. He narrowed his search, magician outfit, black hair, blue eyes. Then, he came across the right file.

_Name: Zatanna Zatara_

_Birth Date: 1996, July 17._

_Parents: Giovanni Zatara: Deceased, Sindella Zatara_

_Current Occupation: None._

_Former Occupation: Travelling magic act with her father Giovanni Zatara._

To say the least, Robin felt like this should have been obvious. Her dad was Zatara, of course she would know magic.

Quickly deleting all evidence of his hacking, he slipped out of the building and into the night.

Or at least he tried to. Instead, he walked right into The Dark Knight himself.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just hacking the government files again."

Robin could feel the Bat raise his eyebrow.

As they turned around and walked away from each other, Batman walked to a halt.

"I heard you met Zatara's daughter today."

"How did you know?"

"I'm Batman. I know everything.

Swallowing a laugh, Robin shot a grappling hook onto the nearest building, and let himself be pulled upwards into the sky.

* * *

**End. **

**I know, it's pretty short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have time today, so I'm posting another chapter.**

**Pairing: Cheshroy, Cheshire/Red Arrow.**

**Description: There is no description for this chapter. It's too sad.**

**Characters: Cheshire, Sportsmaster, Red Arrow, Lian, Artemis.**

**Word Count: 1,048**

**Rating: T.**

**Warning: This chapter has character death.**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Life was like a painting. At least that's what Jade thought.

The first lines are when you choose who you want to be, your first choices.

For Jade it was like choosing if her life would have a good ending. When you become a hero, your ending will probably be good. When you become an assassin and ditch your family, only to work with the again, there's no turning back.

It's like guaranteeing a bad ending for yourself. Jade always knew this.

She just knew. Somehow.

Basically meaning your painting, would just end up being trashed. Choosing this, was kind of like knowing your painting would be a piece of garbage, but you continue it anyway.

Everything she did that was good added to her painting. Everything bad she did would be like painting over an edge or adding the wrong colour.

Jade remembered every time she did something for her little sister, every time Artemis' face lit up like the sun shining over a dark world with no light. Everything good gave a bit more colour, a bit more light to her painting. Her life.

She remembered the way Artemis' face had dropped, when she saw that she was leaving. Jade remembered the way her heart lurched when she saw that face, it was worse than being shouted at. Pure disappointment.

She remembered considering, considering the idea of bringing her sister along. But the road would be to hard. She ran away without looking back.

One big unnecessary line over her painting.

* * *

Jade remembered when she first realised Artemis was on the team of sidekicks. Surprise nearly showed through her armour, the armour that hid her emotions, the armour that hid her face.

She remembered when she saw the mole. The traitor who didn't even realise that he was a traitor. She found it funny, how the anger would spread over his face, just with a few words. She remembered taunting him, making his features become angry, but he could never seem to be angry at her for long.

Jade almost felt sorry for him, sorry that he would have to face the cold hard truth.

Every time she came back to meet her father, she expected shouting, glaring. Because she didn't follow his orders. There wasn't anything wrong with having a bit of fun during missions. But she wasn't sure whether that was a good addition or a bad one to her painting.

Whenever Jade seemed to do something good, she would always end up doing something bad. Slitting another person's throat. Murdering another person. Another person who had a life. A family. If Artemis was killed, Paula, Jade wouldn't have much left to do. Sportsmaster would be all she would have left. Jade couldn't say that she didn't care if he died.

What she did know, was every assassination, every person's death caused by her hands, would leave her painting, her life, in worse shape than before.

_What made her keep going?_

The first person to ask Jade the question was _him_. When he asked it, he expected an answer. Jade couldn't give one.

She had been so stupid, so very stupid to ever even talk to him. Why had she even thought of the idea? Jade never knew that it could happen to her. She didn't know she could need someone so much, so much that it hurt like salt in an open wound.

Why had she fallen in love?

At first she didn't know it was true. But it became true. Fiction became truth.

Truth became fiction.

* * *

Lawrence Crock stared down at his daughter.

So very foolish. Stupid, stupid girl.

Disappointment hurt more than anger.

* * *

Jade couldn't remember ever missing someone so much.

He was trying to find himself, trying to find the real Roy.

But he should be finding himself, the clone.

Lian needed him. Jade needed him.

But if he couldn't find himself, Jade would find him herself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The weight in her chest grew worse.

This was the worse part of her life. Of her painting. Trying to fix mistakes. Artemis was gone now. She wanted to redo everything, to protect her sister from the horrors of the world.

But now all she could do was kill her sister's killer. The want, the need for revenge was far too great to ignore. it was like being starved for years, and having a feast just laying in front of you. She wanted to avenge her sister's death. She didn't care what it would do to her life. It was a rash decision. She made it anyway.

Jade couldn't describe the relief in her heart, when she found out Artemis was still alive. She had tried to cover it, but she was still glad.

One good mark on her painting.

But she knew the next few would be bad.

* * *

Run.

That was all she knew. She ran from her Dad. She ran from her family. Now she was running from death.

Jade knew the League of Shadows took betrayals seriously. She knew that she would have to leave Lian with Red Arrow. She knew she would have to leave them, or they would be in danger.

Jade needed to leave them, even when she needed them now.

The Shadow agents chased after her, probably just doing it to tire her down. Jade didn't care.

The last time the Shadows had been after her, he had been there. He had been there to help her, to save her.

He wasn't here now.

Jade's lungs burned, her legs ached, after being chased for days and nights without stop. Exhaustion crept through her veins, making her want to collapse.

She wanted him here, to tell her everything would be fine.

But he wasn't.

Halting to a stop,she turned around to face her pursuers.

She wasn't going to run anymore.

Not anymore.

She wasn't aware of the pain that wreathed her body, as the blades cut into her skin. She wasn't aware of the bursting agony as the skin on her throat was parted. She wasn't aware of her blood bubbling, turning red in the oxygen, her breathing being cut off. The beat of her heart ceasing.

There she could imagine her painting, being torn into a million pieces, never to exist again.

* * *

**End.**

**I'll probably get a whole bunch of people shouting at me for killing a character. As much as I hate doing it, I did it anyway.**

**Please R&R, and feel free to get mad at me for killing a character. I don't mind.**


End file.
